


Transformers one shots

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Transformers one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Summary: Transformers one shots and short stories (requests are allowed )
Kudos: 1





	1. Knockout x human reader

Readers POV

As You woke from your alarm clock ringing You got up and went to the bathroom and looked at yourself your hair was a horrible rat nest and your clothes were all messed up so You undressed and hopped in the shower after the shower you went down to have breakfast when You got down there your mom was cooking eggs and toast (y/n) Eat your breakfast we need To get going your mom said ok mom when you got to school you were getting your books from your locker when the schools bad boy Ashton came over he had red hair nice pale skin and. Was quite tall he was handsome in your opinion but was very popular so he didn't pay attention to you very much

Ashtons POV ( knockout)

I walk up to the girl/ boy with the ( c/h) (colour of hair) she/ he was busy taking books out of her/ his locker she/he was pretty/handsome for a human and I was planning on taking her/him on the nemesis so I killed one of the kids here and took his look so I could hide in the school as a student and kidnap her/ him you told her/him you wanted to talk after school she/he said yes and grabbed her books and went to class

Your POV

I can't believe he asked me to meet him after school oh my gosh I got to go tell Shalynn my best friend she will want to know you then went to talk to Shalynn the Ashton wants to talk to you after school shalynn was carrying a tray of food and when you told her that she fainted you then had to take her to the nurse room and you then said goodbye and went back to class

After school your POV

You went to the meeting spot and saw Ashton and a beautiful Ashton Martin 077 red and yellow you were fangirling in your mind because you loved that kind of sports cars and this one was your favourite Ashton then offered you to go into the car with him

Go into the car

You went into the car and Ashton started driving to a forest once at the forest you looked at Ashton and screamed when you found out he was not gone then the radio came on and told you to shut up because you were wrecking his audio receptors

Knockouts POV

The little fleshiewas screaming and then I told her to shut up because she is wrecking my audio receptors after that I opened my door and kicked her out and transformed she then fainted

And then I brought her to the nemesis and kept her for a pet

If you don't get in the car

Your POV

You decide that you don't trust him enough and go home and when you get home you go upstairs and fall asleep and leave the rest of your boring life like a normal human


	2. Sunstreaker x shadow part 1

I woke up in the morning and let me tell you I'm am not a mourning person I will be shoke awake and then I will fall asleep again but today I was happy to wake up because I was going to buy a car let me tell you a little about me I live on a farm with lots of cows get home schooled have a boring life of farming and have no friends but who knows today might be my lucky day as I get up at 6:30 to start doing school work I hear a boom a crash and a bang probably my brothers falling out of bed there names are bob and shalynn probably forgot to mention my name it's shadow yeah weird name but it's mine back to the story after my brothers fall out of bed I hear another crash bang boom and splat so I go upstairs and find out my brothers are playing with slime and knocking stuff of shelves i then tell to stop I go back down stairs and once I get down I hear a crash bang boom and a scream I then and very angry because they are driving me crazy so I'm ready to yell at bob and shalynn when I come up there they are huddled in a corner and they point at the window I look at it and see nothing and then I face is seen through the window and i scream louder then I have ever have and then the robot thing let's out a pained grunt and clutches it's side and falls over I then run outside over to it it's fainted it look likes

Sun streakers POV

I crash-landed on the planet they call earth I was injured and. It was hard for me to stay awake as I was travelling through the bush I found a little wood thing with glass square on it and heard strange noises coming from inside so I looked in and then two faces stared at me mech from what I can tell then another one came up femme and screamed and I gave a pained grunt and went into forced stasis lock.


	3. Sunstreaker x shadow part 2

Shadows POV

When the thing fainted I ran up to it and saw it had a huge hole in its chest and that there was this glowing pulsing blue thing in it but it was weak and it looked like it was dying I went to touch it and a pulse of electricity went through me and I fainted

Sunstreakers POV

I woke up with a groan and looked at my self I was all healed and there was a creature I think they are called humans on me it looked like it went into stasis lock as I was about to push it off me it woke up and screamed in pain but as I squished it. It hurt me and I had to drop it because it hurt my spark too much I then realized that my spark must have bonded with the fleshie I decided that I had to protect it now because if it dies I die I grabbed it and transformed into my Lamborghini and I took off driving to find my twin brother surprisingly the squishy must of fainted again so better for me

Shadows POV

We're the hell am I as I look around my surroundings I am in a car with no one in the driver seat so is this one of those self-driving cars and we're are my brother's bob and shalynn and we're in the robot thing I then hear a voice say your finally awake fleshie I then scream where the hell is that voice coming from the voice tells me to shut up because I'm being annoying with an angry tone

Sun streaker POV

The fleshie screamed when I talked to her so I yelled at her to shut up it then went quiet and I muttered under my breath finally it shut up it then started asking random questions like who I am and we're her brothers are and where she is and the list goes on and on this fleshie is annoying I'm tempted to squish her but I can't

Once I find my brother I'm going to get ratchet to break the bond I then answered all her questions she then said your an ALIEN oh my gosh let me out and started kicking my doors and I yelled at her to stop or I would kill her I activated my holloform and grabbed her and she screamed when she saw me I told her to shut up again that fleshie is going to be the death of me

Shadows POV

I started asking random questions for some reason the question to you like chickens came out and he said what the hell is a chicken 🐓 I then kept asking questions until he told me he was an alien and then I was like his an ALIEN oh my gosh let me out I started kicking the car alien robot thingy yelled at me to stop and then I heard a pop and there was a human in the car I screamed and he told me to shut up oh that guy. Has nice muscles why the hell is my mind thinking about that when I'm in an alien car stupid,the stupid brain of mine I shut up and the guy let me go and started telling me about this place called cybertrash I think no never mind Cybertron he then said I healed him by spark bonding whatever that is I asked him and he said it's like MARRIAGE omgshit I'm supposedly MARRIED to an alien I don't even know the name of and what gonna happen to me what if they eat the female he could murder me in my sleep and eat me there are so many possibilities why do they all involve eating me the crazy brain of mine I then look at the alien and ask him if he was going to eat me he gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen like he thought I lost my mind

Sunstreakers POV

The human just asked. Me if I would eat her it must have serious brain damage or this planet is stupider than I thought.


	4. Sunstreaker x shadow part 3

Shadows POV   
After the alien explained everything to me I figured it out they are from Cybertron and are robots and when I touched his spark/heart it made a bond with him and now I can feel his pain and he can mine so now we are going to go find his twin brother shifswipe no siadeswipe nope sideswip what's his name again sideswipe the alien I'm bonded to is called sunstreaker but I'm bonded to his brother too because they are split spark twins so now we are going to go find his twin brother and then go to the base in Washington DC N.E.S.T

Sunstreakers POV   
After I explained everything to the human she shut up as we were driving I got a tug in my spark pulling me in the easy direction it's hopefully my brother. The human shadow fell asleep again it's actually quite cute fleshy what am I thinking I hate humans. When I get closer in the east direction I see my brother fighting a deception Starscream he is almost done killing Starscream when megaton shows up and I transformed and put the fleshy in my spark chamber as I'm fighting with my brother we end up killing Starscream and Megatron retreats I take the fleshy out and give her to sideswipe and tell him it's spark bonded to him and then I type in the coordinates to the base and we start our journey to the base 

At the base  
Shadows POV   
When we get to the base sunstreaker takes me to ratchet and sunstreaker asks to ratchet if he can break the bond with him and the fleshy he says no and I guess he is stuck with me forever haha


	5. Ultra Magnus x reader

As You werewalking home you see this junkyard with a sign saying free cars take whatever you want You have been needing a Vehicle for a while so You thought you would check it out as Your looking around the junkyard You spot a beautiful red white and blue semi truck it's dented and needs lots of fixing but I'm taking itas you hopin and try to turn it on it turns on it then starts making weird noises and turns off again

Ultra Magnus POV

I'm awakened as someone turns me on and everything hurts I try to transformbut go back into stasis lock

Reader POV

You end up getting a tow truck to drive it to your house. When you get it home you put it in your garage and park it you then go into the house and eat breakfast as you are eating you go back into the garage because of the housing shock and when you get into the garage there is a robot it has blue stuff coming out of its side and its arm looks damaged you scream and the robot notices you and try to calm you down but it ends up fainting from the pain I guess you then crawl on top of the robot and look at it it has wounds all over it and is leaking blue stuff all over you can hear its systems stalling And then they run again it must be dying you panicked and climbed onto its chest and tripped and fell on top of it spark chamber and the spark chamber opened and this blue thing went into you and you felt something weird and then you watched as the robot started healing the wounds all closed up and he looked good as. New except his paint job was dirty the robot then woke up and started at you and you stayed looking at each other for 3 years (just kidding a few minutes) he then looked at himself and you and his eyes widened and he fainted again

Ultra Magnus POV

As I wake up I see a human on my chest I just stare into her I'm eyes and then I look at her and then myself and see that I'm healed that means she's my SPARK MATE I glitch and faint again


	6. Bumblebee x reader

You get up and go to school and catch up with your friend Jack trying to find him totalk to him but he has been busy in robot fight club so you decide to follow him

As you get on your bike you see him get on a motorcycle and drive away you follow him and see that he goes into a cliff with a secret door you follow into the cliff and see giant robots there is a big red and blue one and an orange and white, a green one and an adorable yellow and black one

Then the robots turn around and see you the yellow and black one starts beeping you can understand it through it's saying it's another human it's kind of cute you then say thank you and tell him he is cute and he says you can understand me you say yes I can handsome and he blushes blue on his face and starts whirling and beeping make embarrassing noises you then see a tall robot come in he introduces himself as Optimus Prime and the others as ratchet bulkhead Arcee and bumblebee you then get bumblebee assigned as your guardian and you tell him that you are excited to be his charge and you then go on a ride with him in his alt mode and you become best of Freinds

A month later

You had developed a crush on the yellow robot but you didn't think he liked you but you were walking by his room and heard him beeping to himself saying that he didn't think that he was good enough for you and was wondering how to tell you he liked you so you barged throughthe human door and he then started asking how much you heard and you say all of it and tell him that you like him to and tell him to pick you up he picks you up and you kiss his soft metal lips


	7. G1 prowl x reader

Prowl your best friend was busy in work like always he always did this working until he could not work anymore then he would sleep for a bit and then continue working for hours and hours and then repeat you got tired of watching him do this and decided to take him somewhere to do something after lots of convincing and begging he finally decided to stop his work and come with you What he didn't know is that you were planning on taking him to the bar and getting him drunk and confess to him about your crush on him.

Once you reached the bar you offered prowl a glass of Energon what he didn't know is it had a high grade In it as he drank you got your self some high grade and some Energon sweets as you were eating the Energon sweets prowl started to make conversation with you talking about laws and work you weren't paying attention until prowl. Started to spurt well talking and that's when you decided to talk and asked him for a dance and he said yes what you didn't know is that prowl saw that the Energon you gave him was high grade and when you weren't looking switched it out and was pretending to be drunk and secretly had a crush on you and thought this would be a good time to confess so you took him and danced for a bit then ended up dragging him to your birth room and when you got there you told him you had something to say and he said he had something to say to he said you go first you did not know how to say it so kissed him what you didn't expect is for him to kiss you back you then said will you be my spark mate

And he said yes


	8. Ultra Magnus x reader

Yes you we're ultra Magnus charge he was very commandery and only allowed you to call him sir as you were laying on the beaten yellow couch in the human area optimas had to go through the ground bridge and soon came back with wheel jack and Ultra Magnus in his arms knocked out you were scared what happened to your guardian you wouldn't admit it but you had a crush on your guardian he then was put on a berth and his servo was missing you then went up to optimas and asked him to put you on the birth so you then went up to Magnus and snuggled into his chassis and fell asleep 

Magnus POV 

I woke up and grunted in pain and looked to my right and saw Optimus and ratchet was fixing my hand I then was about to sit up and saw my charge y/n on my chassis and then she/he started to stir and then she/he woke up and looked at me and said your okay and started to cry and started to mumble things about what would happen if I would have died she/he then came up to my faceplates and said since you will be stuck at the base and don't have a hand I'll tell you something she/he then leaned up to my ear ( I don't remember what they call them ) and she/he whispers I love you then kisses the dermas I then get blush on my face and look away 

Your POV   
He is blushing so cute

Miko,s POV   
I knew it Jack you owe me 20 pay up


	9. Starscream x reader

As you were walking around the nemesis you came across Starscream he was trying to train a vehicle to call him lord Starscream but when Starscream would say Andress me the vheicon would say hello screamer   
And then Starscream would try again and again eventually he got bored and just injured the vheicon and then turned and saw you he came up to you and pick and took you to his birth room and put you on the bed and started to make out with you as you finished he had started to fall asleep and he then whispered those words you always wanted to hear I love you. You then whispered I love you to him and fell asleep


	10. Kitt x autobots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I just thought of this and decided why not it might be interesting to write this so I decided to )

As KITT was driving around jasper Nevada he came across a weird reading in a rock structure when he scanned it showed a tunnel as he came closer it opened up and he went through when he got through he was in a base with giant robots when he drove closer a human yelled intruder and the robots turned to him he then came closer and the robots told the driver to get out of the car when no one got out the human came closer and pulled KITTS door open and saw no one was inside and then KITT talked and told them that he was knight industries two thousand or KITT the robots or cybertronians then began asking the humans about this technology and the humans said that KITT was quite similar to the Autobots because he was similar to a human and the Autobots could turn into cars   
KITT then decided to return to Michael and promised not to tell anyone about then not even his partner


	11. G1 jazz x reader

Jazz was trying to teach you to dance but you were really bad at it so when you were dancing you would step on his holoform feet and pretty much you were going around in horrible circles and looked like a baby trying to stand as you were "dancing" you get better and stare into each other's eyes and close the gap and kiss

Just kidding

You were in a cell in the nemesis being killed as you were taking your last breath jazz burst in the room and killed all the veichons and came running up to you and cried telling you to hold on but you put your servo on his lip plates and said I'm sorry and with your last breath you said I love you.


	12. Terror twins x reader

You were best friends with the terror twins sunstreaker and sideswipe but you wanted more then friendship but didn't know if they liked you like that so to find out you decided to get pretend to date Dino/ mirage when you announced it the twins may have looked happy but inside they wanted to kill Dino but when Dino tried to kiss you the twins ran up to you picked you up and ran to there berth room then once inside they told you that you were there's and then you told them that it was a trick and that you loved them and they asked if you wanted to be there spark mate you said yes and they kissed you happily.


	13. Bayverse mirage x reader

Your POV

You were in the base minding your own business. when a certain red holoformed Autobot snuck up on you. And started to tickle you you were squirming and giggling and telling mirage to stop but he wouldn't. So you decided to stop him the hard way, you grabbed his hair and pulled on it harshly he the cried out in pain "(y/n) stop " he whimpered his hair on his head was very sensitive, he was whining now that you messed up his hair you then grabbed a comb from your bag and combed his hair back to normal. As soon as you did that he pulled you onto his lap and started to snuggle you. You then took your hand and rubbed his cheek and pulled his hair softly the. Started to purr happily and you soon fell asleep on his lap


	14. Sideswipe x reader x sunstreaker

Your POV

You were just relaxing when the terror twins came running in the room, having just been on a mission they were filthy so you decided to wash them.

So you grabbed a bucket of warm water and a bucket of cold water and some soap. And brought it back to the Autobot hanger, when you got there the terror twins were already transformed and in waiting. You brought over the buckets set them down and dumped soap in them, grabbed a sponge and went over to sideswipe and started cleaning them first the grill, then you went to the hood when you started to clean the hood sideswipe started purring and sunk on his wheels

You then cleaned the rest of sideswipe and went over to sunstreaker. You started on his grill and soon went to his hood once on his hood he sunk on his wheels and tried not to make purring noises but he must have liked it because after a while he started to purr like a cat. When you were done both the twins you put everything away and jumped into the pool outside to cool off


	15. Reader x sunstreaker x sideswipe { request }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from someone from wattpad

The reader is the same as Elsa but has a different personality. 

You had the power to control ice and snow. But nobody knew that you could, you didn't want them to call you a monster. only one Autobot knew of your powers because they had rescued you and saw you use them. You were walking around the base when you came across the twins ever since you came to the base they had taken an interest in you as you came closer the twins came over in their holo forms and went into your personal space and you started to get nervous your hands then started to get cold and you could feel them start to make ice on your fingertips. You then quickly turned around and fled to your room. Later during the day you went out for dinner and grabbed some cafeteria food and went to your table once at the table you sat down and started eating soon you felt two people seat down on both sides of you one was sunstreaker and the other was sideswipe they then started to eat and you cowered between them and tried to keep your powers from coming out but the Twins started talking and said: " hey sideswipe is it getting "colder" in here " sideswipe then said, "yes it is sunstreaker it's only supposed to be plus 27 outside so why does it feel like we are in a freezer" they then turned to you and stared at you expectantly you then tried to run but they caught you before you could leave and they dragged you back to their birth room you tried using your powers but they would not work, you then just let your self Be dragged along the hallway floor like a doll. Once to the berth room, the twins opened it and put you on the bed a said " show us what you can do " 

You then let your powers free and made snow and built a tiny ice castle and covered the twins in snow. After you used your powers and made the snow disappear the twins then told you that they knew that you were different and decided to go tell Optimas they Won the bet and left you alone.


	16. Knockout x autobot reader {lemon}

The reader is an Autobot and is captured by Megatron then you are tortured for information, knockout then comes in to give you medical care he heals you as a last resort to get information he tries something else.

Readers POV

You were checking an Energon mine when someone came up behind you and knocked you out all you heard was an evil laugh and then you were out

When you awoke you were chained to the wall and Megatron was in front of you smiling evilly you glared at him but you were secretly terified of him.

He asked you a question " (y/n) (l/n) are you going to tell me were the Autobot base is or should I torture you until you give it to me"

You replied with "never Decepticon scum" and the torture began

Megatron grabbed an Energon prod and electrocuted you a few times you didn't give in.

He grabbed a bunch of scraplets and let them at you until he got bored and killed them all, you still did not give in.

He just tortured you until you were fairly injured and he called it a day. You still had not given up the information.

Megatron then called in the doctor knockout in your opinion you thought he was quite handsome but you couldn't think of that now he was the enemy. Once he came in he gaspedand ran to you and called your name but you had already blacked out.

When you awoke you were in the medbay on the decepticon ship fully healed and strapped down you felt something in between your legs and saw knockout rubbing your valve cover.

He then whispered in your audio receptors " (y/n), (y/n) you have been a very good patient haven't you (y/n) " you shivered in anticipation you knew what would happen next and you were exited.

Knockout then took his digits and slowly started to rub your cover you wined wanting more but you were strapped down

Knockout then took his digits and pulled your breastplate off and started to kneed your breasts giving them each the same amount of attention you wined and bucked your hips up to him,

Knockout chuckled and said

" (y/n)you are so needy, but before we begin you must tell me we're the autobot base is "

You stuttered, you wanted to do it but you couldn't betray the autobots, but knockout wonand you told him "the autobots are in a underground base in jasper Nevada" but in truth you lied they definitely not there knockout quickly got up and ran to the computer and called megatron while he was kneeding your breasts you had stolen the remote to unlock the straps you quickly pressed it

The straps fell and you but your breast plate back on jumped off the berth and ran up to knockout spinned him around and kissed him on the dermas " by knocky " you whispered in his audio receptor and knocked him out.

You quickly opened the medbay doors sprinted down the hall and ran to the flight deck

Once there you transformed whispered good bye my love and flew of the flight deck

On the nemesis

Soundwave talking to megatron

" My lord (y/n) has escaped once again" megatron then says " I know it's the third time this week that this has happened when will they confess" megatron and sound wave then started talking about the newest plans to somehow try to stop the autobots.

Knockout

He awoke and touched his dermas and smiled knowing you would be back.


	17. Knockout x autobot sparkling reader

🅺🅽🅾︎🅲🅺🅾︎🆄🆃'🆂 🅿︎🅾︎🆅

I was fixing up a vehicon when my com went off " KNOCKOUT GET TO THE BRIDGE NOW

I jumped " yes lord Megatron" I quickly finished the vehicon and sent him on his way and headed to the bridge. When I got there Megatron was talking to soundwave " my lord"

I then bowed in front of him " stand knockout' i have a job for you' there is an escape pod coming down through the atmosphere right now and I want you to check if its Autobot or deception" " my lord what if it is an Autobot "

I said " well you then KILL them' you understand " yes my lord " Megatron then dismissed me and soundwave opened a groundbridgeand I walked through.

Once on the other side, I saw the escape pod coming down in flames it soon crashed with a boom and stalked over. The escape pod was small only being able to fit a minicon or sparkling. After the escape pod cooled down I went over and opened the hatch inside. Inside was the most gorgeous femme sparkling ever it was almost a beautiful as me it had cute little audio receptors shaped like cat ears and was blue and black with purple highlights she was gorgeous and she was mine now I was keeping her for a Decepticon.

🆈🅾︎🆄🆁 🅿︎🅾︎🆅

Gah!!! You agreed with the shiny decepticon at least he would feed you

Goodbye cybertronians for now 


	18. Sunstreaker x reader x sideswipe

your POV

sunstreaker was injured he had broken his leg and when he came back from the Decepticon fight he transformed and fell sideswipe then had picked him up and took him to ratchet. ratchet had told him he needed to stay on bed rest or it would take longer for it to heal. and you had to take care of him because his brother was on a mission. you were extremely "excited" to take care of the sociopath mech but you did have a crush on him so you were excited about that.

sunstreaker groaned and sat up in his bed. you turned your head to him and said "good morning sunstreaker im y/. " yes I know your y/n now get out I don't need a personal caretaker " sunstreaker then glared at you and when you didn't move and yelled" YOU LITTLE FLESHIE GET OUT " you then quickly left not wanting to be killed by him and went back to your room

sunstreakers POV

"stupid fleshie thinking that I need taking care of" I mumble to my self I then sit up in my holoform and grimace my leg hurts a lot but that wouldn't stop me from going to do my work I slid over to the edge of the human birth and slid to the ground once my broken foot touched the ground I groaned and attempted to stand as soon as I did I yelped as my foot gave way and I fell to the ground I then tried to move my holoform foot but it wouldn't move I gave up and deactivated my holoform.

When I online my by pedial modes optics I was on a birth in the medical bay my right leg was dent and barley there ratchet still hadn't fixed it yet I then activated my holoform into my office and limped over to my chair and sat down to work on paperwork only to find that they were all the way on the other side of the room " stupid prowl always cleaning my office " I mumbled I then slowly stood up and attempted to walk to the other side of the room but there was nothing for me to lean on so I hade to step forward very slowly or else my leg would give out. Suddenly the door burst open and I lost balance and fell to the ground with a cry of pain. there was y/n standing there looking at me with a look of pity I tried to stand again but my leg wouldn't let me and if fell again and y/n quickly ran over and offered me her hand I grunted but took it and shakily standard and almost fell over but y/n quickly caught me and helped me to the bed in the office y/n then said" sunstreaker I need to check your leg are you okay with that" I thought for a minute I didn't like humans but this human was sweet and I actually kind of liked her " yes" I replied she then came closer to my injured leg and slowly lifted my pant leg I groaned and clenched the bedsheets I looked at it, it was extremely swollen when she touched it I gave a cry of pain and she quickly moved her hand away. she then left and grabbed an ice pack and pain killers I told her I couldn't have the pain killers and she put the ice pack on my leg I shivered it was cold. y/n soon put a movie on and snuggled up to me and I soon fell asleep.

three weeks later

sunstreaker's POV

I was finally getting the cast-off and ratchet had fixed my bi pedals from leg and then sideswipe came back from the mission I was going to run to him but Optimus called me to him " sunstreaker we need you to go watch Decepticon activity in England" what about my brother sir" " your brother will be taken care of by y/n " " very well sir I will leave to England now.

y/n POV

sideswipe my other crush just came here injured and now ratchet assigned me to take care of him since I did okay with sunstreaker so I get sideswipe now. I walked to the medbay and saw sideswipe with a broken leg and arm he would be trickier than sunstreaker but hopefully, he would let me help him, unlike sunstreaker. whenI got closer to sideswipe I noticed he was sleeping " ratchet can you please take him to his birth room I can't carry him" then ratchet came over and picked him up and took him to his birth room and left him on the bed and he was gone. sideswipe then woke up and groaned and sit up only to cry out in pain when he moved his leg you then came over and gave him some pain killers " thank you y/n " he then fell asleep and you read a book

three weeks later

y/n POV

sideswipe was finally getting his casts off and sunstreaker was coming back from his mission from England sideswipe said he and sunstreaker had a surprise for me they both soon came knocking on my door when I opened it the twins had roses " hey y/n I got these for you " they say at the same time " thank you twins " what was your surprise " " well you have to come here little femme " said sideswipe you then walked closer and sunstreaker picks you up and kisses you on the lips you blush " sunstreaker give her here I want to kiss her to " sideswipe then picks you up and kisses you on the lips you blush even brighter and the twins in unison say " bye are little femme " they then put you down on the floor and leave two seconds later you register what happened and faint.


End file.
